Lessons
Lessons are used to train cards and unlock more of the story. Gems are also dropped during lessons, which can be used to unlock nodes in Dream Road. Lessons cost LP to start, which are refilled at a rate of 1 LP every 3 minutes. LP is also completely refilled after ranking up, with a max overflow of double your max amount of LP. Experience Story Experience Players receive main story points after completing a lesson. The number of story points that are received are 10 times the number of LP used to enter that lesson. For example, completing a lesson that took 20 LP to enter will give 200 story points. Rank Experience Players receive rank experience after completing a lesson. Gameplay Players bring 10 cards into a lesson, with no more than 2 cards allowed to be of the same character. Each turn players have a hand of 5 of the 10 cards that they chose, and must pick 2 of the cards to have those characters interact with each other for that turn. Those 2 cards are replaced by one of the other 5 cards that were not in the hand. Card Experience Cards gain experience when they are chosen. Cards may also have a mark on them when they are added to the hand that display a facial symbol. Using two cards that display the same character on the same turn has both cards earn no experience. Regarding Faces *If no smiling face icon appears on the card, the card gains normal experience. *If a yellow smiling face appears on the card (known as good condition), the card gains slightly boosted experience when used. See the image on the right. *If a red smiling face appears on the card (known as great condition), the card gains greatly boosted experience when used. See the image on the right. Earning Gems Each turn gems may be dropped from the two cards interacting. More gems drop when the attribute of the card matches the attribute of that turn, with possible attributes being Passion (red), Cool (blue), and Elegant (yellow). Lesson Skills from Dream Road can also increase the rate of gem drops, with higher levels of Lesson Skills increasing the gem drop rate more. Sleepy-Bye Heaven The blue gauge at the top of the lesson screen is automatically filled each turn of the lesson. The gauge carries over between lessons, and you can check how much your gauge is filled by checking the top bar on your screen. Once the gauge hits 100%, you will trigger Sleepy-Bye Heaven mode, which is akin to Fever mode in other games. During Sleepy-Bye Heaven, gem drop rates are increased. Miscellaneous During lessons, some of the following can occur: Lesson Missions All lessons have missions you can complete by playing the lesson. You can view lesson missions by clicking on the 詳細 (Details) button on the lesson screen. Lesson Stories When a guest character's gauge fills up (represented by three green dots or one green gauge), three or one lesson stories respectively will trigger. Each story grants 1 dream dia. Chit-Chats Each time characters are paired together, there's a chance you will trigger one of their normal chit-chats. Special chit-chats are also available as rewards from lesson missions, gift events, and dream roads. Each new chit-chat grants 1 dream daiya. Unlocked chit-chats can be viewed again by visiting the chit-chat menu in a character's room. Every time characters trigger a chit-chat, both characters will gain +1 communication point (equivalent to bond points in other games). Communication points unlock voice clips and character story chapters. Unison Link Each time characters are paired together, there's a chance you will trigger a Unison Link after the lesson. If you use those two characters as the main partner pair (the heart and buddy) in your next battle, their battle skill will be available right away instead of needing to wait for the skill to buffer. Triggering a Unison Link while another one is already active will cancel the previous Unison Link. Additionally, if a unison link is a pair is not used in the next battle, it will disappear; you will need to re-activate the unison link by pairing the characters together again frequently during lessons. Credit to @nikkikomori for her guide being the basis of this page Category:Dream System Category:Gameplay